<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A walk in the woods by OmoFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112054">A walk in the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction'>OmoFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, F/M, Hiking, Omorashi, Wetting, non-sexual omo, shy character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hayden and Jess go hiking, Hayden faces a problem. He's too shy to pee in the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A walk in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayden stood beside his girlfriend, Jess, at the trailhead. Jess had suggested that they go hiking at her favorite trail. In truth, Hayden didn't have much experience with hiking. He'd grown up in a big city and never had much chance to go hiking or camping or fishing. Sure, he'd been to the city park, but that wasn't quite the same. But then he'd moved to a small town and met Jess. She intended to take him hiking and camping and fishing, and he was looking forward to it.</p><p>They started down the trail a short time later. Hayden smiled. It was just as beautiful as Jess had told him it was. The trees were tall and majestic. Boulders jutted up out of the ground. Hayden was fascinated by it all. There wasnt a lot of undergrowth, other than some ferns. Hayden guessed that was because the trees provided too much shade. He noticed that they were gradually traveling upward. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Hayden realized he needed to pee, but it was ignorable for the time being. He continued to enjoy the view and his girlfriend's company. She seemed at peace here. Eventually, they reached the top of a ridge. They walked along it for a while, enjoying the view, before they started back down. Hayden's need to pee was growing worse. He thought about stopping to go behind a tree or a big rock. He knew Jess wouldn't judge him for it. But what if someone came along and saw him? That would be so embarrassing. No, he just had to hold it. He kept walking. His bladder kept filling.</p><p>But eventually Jess noticed something was bothering him. "Are you okay?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," Hayden managed.</p><p>"Do you need some water?" she asked, offering him one from her backpack.</p><p>"No!" he said, a little too quickly.</p><p>"Well, then what's wrong?" Jess asked.</p><p>"I really need to pee," he admitted, struggling to resist the urge to hold himself. The situation was getting urgent.</p><p>"Well, just go," Jess told him. "Behind a tree or something. "We're in the woods."</p><p>"I can't," Hayden said. "What if someone sees me?"</p><p>"They won't care. Most people who hike a lot have done it themselves a time or two. I know I have." said Jess.</p><p>"No," he said. "I can hold it."</p><p>"Okay," said Jess. "The trail is a loop. We're fairly near the end."</p><p>They continued walking. Hayden tried not to look visibly desperate. They reached the place where the two sides of the loop joined. They turned onto the short trail that led to the parking lot. Hayden knew there was a bathroom next to the parking lot. But he also knew it was too late. He felt a spurt leak into his underwear. He panicked, stopping and grabbing himself. "Its coming out!" He said, crossing his legs.</p><p>"Come on," said Jess. "You can make it." The two continued walking quickly. But it was futile. The spurts came longer and faster until they were a steady stream. By the time they got to the parking lot, Haydens jeans were soaked and the last bit of pee was trickling out of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his feet. His face was red.</p><p>"Its okay, Hayden," Jess said. "Come on, let's go home. I think I have a towel in the car you can sit on. Next time, remember to go before we start the hike, especially if you cant bring yourself to go in the woods."</p><p>He nodded. They began walking toward the car. A ten or eleven year old boy walking toward the trail with his father snickered. "That man wet his pants, dad!" he said.</p><p>Hayden felt even more embarrassed. But Jess laid her hand on his arm. "Its okay," she said again, giving him a little smile. He couldnt help but smile back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>